


indigo (the last night at the temple)

by Ducky (BlueIsh_YellowIsh)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Crazy Dancing, Gen, Insanity, thats a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsh_YellowIsh/pseuds/Ducky
Summary: On Anakin’s last night of the temple it’s raining. He’s not with Padmé, but with the demons in his head and the sad fate that lies with them.Or slow dancing with Anakin alone in the dark.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	indigo (the last night at the temple)

**Author's Note:**

> I was finding music to do Homework with and I found this one song called Hungry Ghosts - Three Sisters in a playlist called it is one of those nights. Highly suggest listening to it when reading this, just imagine it as I explain it in the fic whether it slows down or goes faster.
> 
> This song was like a slow dance song that I imagine someone would dance alone too. I have so much homework to finish but was suddenly compelled to write and I haven’t written anything in a while. 
> 
> Lots of things can be associated with this like Joker dancing alone or slow dancing in the dark. Idk, hope you enjoy this something I’ve created.
> 
> Not beta’d, all mistakes are mine and there are probably a ton :P

Something jerked him awake from his light sleep.

It wasn’t a nightmare this time and he was surprised. It was only night terrors that would disturb his sleep these days. Rolling over he checked the chrono to see that it read three in the morning. 

He didn’t sit up either, his legs were tangled in his few blankets. 

It was one of those nights. The night where he had feelings he couldn’t describe, melancholy, sad, dark. He felt empty. 

He hated these nights because he could never fall back sleep, not anymore. Not like he had been sleeping these days.

Most nights were like this night but not quite. Nothing hit the low he was feeling, where there was nothing left but so much going on, so emotionally overwhelming and so emotional drained, there was nothing left.

He shifted again in bed, sniffled loudly, and cleared his throat. There was no need to remain quiet because there was no one else in bed with him, nor anyone near to hear him cry.

He was facing the window now, the soft thunder rolled in the clouds, the rain tapped on the glass, pattering. Rain was something he never understood. Water would pour from the sky and the little boy inside would complain of the galaxy’s unfairness, he would complain of it’s wastefulness. How could a planet filled with such ungrateful people be given the resource of water when there was needy people on the other planets, with no water, begging for it on their knees for a drop.

Rain was also something he could painfully relate to. It was calm on nights like these but how in different times in the storms it could rage, creating tornados of wind and power, uncontrollable. 

He wondered if Ahsoka was out there in the rain because she had no where else to go, no shelter because they took it away from her and left her to survive on her own. 

He wondered if Padmé was awake too, listening to the same drips of rain, alone in her bed, thinking about him. He hadn’t slept with her tonight and instead decided to sleep in the temple. For days he disturbed her sleep when he woke up screaming, crawling to the bathroom to vomit and hide and cry.

He wondered if Obi-wan was okay. It wouldn’t be raining where he was, on Utapau. It could of been day where he was, maybe he was engaging Grievous at this very moment. He should of been with Obi-wan on Utapau, helping him kill Grievous and end the dreaded war.

When the war ended, he didn’t believe this would stop, this feeling, not when there was so much still to be done and so much on his shoulders.

His children could die, they would die and Padmé along with them, and he was powerless to stop.

He wondered what Palpatine was doing. Was he thinking of Anakin, thinking of ways to help him? 

He had told the Chancellor of his troubles, how he couldn’t sleep and how his child was going to die. He tried to forget what Palpatine told him back, the path of the dark side, saving lives, going against everything he was taught as a jedi.

He rolled over again in bed, and studied the darkness of the room, the rain still dripped on his window, harder now, the thunder boomed again.

He pushed himself up, out of his sweat drenched sheets and untagled himself from the miles of blanket around him. They dropped all to the floor in a pile and he stood up on unsteady feet. His joints creaked and popped. He ran his hands through his hair, dismissing the thought of how oily it was. 

He stumbled over to a table by his bed and slammed his hands on it when he couldn’t stay standing any longer. It was too dark and he couldn’t see his hands. His breathing was ragged despite the fact that he had hardly moved anywhere and he hadn’t woke from a nightmare. 

The rain had went from a drizzle to a pour.

He felt himself swaying from side to side, side to side along with the slow beat of his heart loud in his ears. It was like the beat of a drum, pounding. 

The rain, his heart, the thunder and his swaying created a sort of beat and he gave into the the swaying as if he was dancing to a song. 

He straightened up and imagined a band playing with him, the slow languid beat went with his steps, he was dancing box step style like the way Padmé had taught him, back and forth and back and forth. He giggled to himself wishing Padmé could see him now. The band in his head began to play quicker as his thoughts ran faster. 

He tried to stop himself from dancing and swaying because he must of looked like a crazy person, stumbling around in his room. But he was too far gone now. He was going to lose it all, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Padmé, his child. And he wouldn’t care because thats what the jedi taught him.

He was stepping faster and the violin increased in volume, the accordian played a beat that went perfectly in time and the drums went along with the thunder outside, now pounding louder and getting closer as the storm came closer to the temple. 

It was almost as if he could see Padmé in front of him, dancing right with him. He put his hands out and danced with the ghosts circling him, the dark demons came from the shadows and from the hidden crevices. They were spinning faster and faster now and the rain was throwing itself in waves against his windows and the thunder was increasing in intensity and was basically on top of him now but he kept spinning, not caring, losing himself to the music in his head and the craziness in his bones watching his world spin faster and break into pieces as his life would soon too. 

So lonely.

He felt dizzy and giddy but exited. The sense of euphoria in a high he had never achieved before, because it was all going to be okay, it was all going to be okay. And he kept dancing and the rain was pouring in sheets like bullets to the glass and the wind spun like a whirlwind and and the thunder was all he heard in his head and eyes and thrummed against his brain and he felt nothing, nothing it all on this night. A night of sadness, melancholy darkness and most of all emptiness. 

The ghosts and demons around him and in his brain were no longer fond of the dancing and stopped clapping along and the music in his ears turned sour and the euphoria was gone, he was so afraid now but indifferent because he was actually feeling something now. He kept spinning but the rain wouldn’t stop and the thunder kept clapping when the demons and ghosts faded back in hiding, cowering. He covered his ears and his head kept tilting in circles when he stopped spinning and the thunder and rain paused and suddenly a large blue bolt of lighting arched right across the sky and through his eyes. The sound was deafening he felt it pierce his being and he screamed in pain and fell back hard on his bed.

Everything was quiet as it was before. His entire body was shaking and he was hyperventilating. His chest whistled and he wheezed and coughed. He rolled to his back. The rain had stopped. Everything would be okay.

But, it wasn’t going to be okay. 

The picture of lighting was ingrained in his brain and wouldn’t disappear like all the other ghosts and demons did.

His last peaceful night was ruined, and the next night he wouldn’t be thinking anymore as he marched onto the temple after watching the lighting scorch the other Jedi. 

There was no rain that night, but the storm was inside him as he caused it to rain blood in the jedi temple, the droplets spilling and the jedi around became his ghosts and demons. 

He never ever had a night like that one for the rest of his life. He never felt would feel rain on his skin, he would never hear the same music, he would never dance with Padmé, but he would feel that empty for eternity.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
